holocaustwikiaorg-20200214-history
Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung in Wien
Die Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung in Wien war eine SS-Dienststelle, die im August 1938 eingerichtet wurde, um die zwangsweise Emigration von österreichischen Juden zu beschleunigen und ab Oktober 1939 deren Deportationen zu organisieren und durchzuführen. Dabei wurden Fragen der Staatsbürgerschaft, des Ausländerrechts, der Devisen und Vermögensbesteuerung unter dieser Zielsetzung koordiniert. Sie war als einzige Behörde ermächtigt, ab sofort Ausreisegenehmigungen für Juden aus Österreich (1938–1941) zu erteilen. Vorkriegszeit: Gründung und Tätigkeit Der aus Berlin nach Wien entsandte Leiter Adolf Eichmann und sein Mitarbeiter Alois Brunner legten Ausreisequoten fest, für deren Erfüllung die Israelitische Kultusgemeinde Wiens während der nationalsozialistischen Herrschaft von der NSDAP verantwortlich gemacht wurde. Offiziell war die Israelitische Kultusgemeinde von den Nationalsozialisten im März 1938 geschlossen und im Mai 1938 unter dem Namen „Jüdische Gemeinde Wien“ wiedereröffnet worden. Deren nun von den Nationalsozialisten eingesetzter Leiter war Josef Löwenherz; Leiter der „Auswanderungsabteilung der Kultusgemeinde“ wurde Benjamin Murmelstein; eine wichtige Rolle bei der Organisation übernahm Berthold Storfer. Diese Funktion der Israelitischen Kultusgemeinde Wiens bei der zwangsweisen Emigration wurde von der NSDAP später bei den durch sie eingesetzten „Judenräten“ vielerorts verwendet, um Strukturen der Opfergemeinschaft zu deren Vernichtung mit einzusetzen. Im Sommer 1938 regten Löwenherz, Alois Rothenberg und Mitarbeiter der Jüdischen Gemeinde Wien bei Eichmann an, die bürokratischen Verwaltungsvorgänge für Auswanderungswillige zu vereinfachen. Der für das „angeschlossene“ Österreich zuständige Reichskommissar Josef Bürckel richtete daraufhin am 20. August 1938 die Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung ein, die formell Walter Stahlecker unterstand, tatsächlich jedoch von Eichmann geleitet wurde.Hans Safrian: Eichmann und seine Gehilfen. Frankfurt/Main 1995, ISBN 3-596-12076-4, S. 41. Später wurde Franz Josef Huber als Inspekteur der Sicherheitspolizei und des SD in den Reichsgauen Wien, Niederdonau und Oberdonau, offiziell Vorgesetzte der Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung.Thomas Mang: Gestapo-Leitstelle Wien – Mein Name ist Huber (Referat), in: Mitteilungen des Dokumentationsarchivs des österreichischen Widerstandes Nr. 164, S. 1–5. (PDF) Huber allerdings delegierte zahlreiche Aufgaben an seinen Stellvertreter Karl Ebner, der als die „graue Eminenz“Thomas Mang: Gestapo-Leitstelle Wien – Mein Name ist Huber (Referat), in: Mitteilungen des Dokumentationsarchivs des österreichischen Widerstandes Nr. 164, S. 1–5. (PDF) in der Wiener Gestapo galt. Die dokumentierten Weisungen an die Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung tragen Ebners Unterschrift. In der Zentralstelle waren alle wesentlichen Außendienststellen vertreten und erteilten dann „Unbedenklichkeitsbescheinigungen“, wenn keine Rückstände aus Mieten, Gebühren, Steuern oder Judenvermögensabgabe zu verzeichnen waren und die Reichsfluchtsteuer bezahlt war. Die Antragsteller wurden wie an einem Fließband abgefertigt, so dass „auswanderungswilige Juden in einem Zeitraum von acht bis vierzehn Tagen“ mit allen notwendigen Papieren ausgestattet waren.Heinz Boberach (Hrsg.): Die Meldungen aus dem Reich 1938–1945. Herrsching 1984, ISBN 3-88199-158-1, Bd. 2, S. 28. Eichmann rühmte sich, die Zahl der „zur Auswanderung gebrachten Juden“ auf täglich 350 gebracht zu haben; bis Ende September hätten 38.000 Juden Österreich legal verlassen.Hans Safrian: Eichmann und seine Gehilfen. S. 45 Reinhard Heydrich nannte am 12. November 1938 sogar die Zahl 45.000.Stenografische Niederschrift der Besprechung der Judenfrage bei Göring am 12. November 1938. In: IMT. Band 28, ISBN 3-7735-2522-2, Dokument 1816-PS: S. 532/533 / Dokument VEJ 2/146 in: Susanne Heim (Bearb.): Die Verfolgung und Ermordung der europäischen Juden durch das nationalsozialistische Deutschland 1933-1945 (Quellensammlung) Band 2: Deutsches Reich 1938 – August 1939, München 2009, ISBN 978-3-486-58523-0, S. 431. Die Kosten der zwangsweisen Emigration sollten von deren Opfer bezahlt werden. Die Jüdische Gemeinde Wien, die durch steigende Ausgaben für „Auswanderungsunterstützung“ und karitative Aufgaben bei gleichzeitigem Rückgang der Einnahmen finanziell überfordert war, hatte sich schon zuvor mit Erlaubnis Eichmanns an Vertreter des Joint Distribution Committees gewandt und um Geld gebeten.Hans Safrian: Eichmann und seine Gehilfen. S. 40 Zudem gab es Zwangsabgaben wie eine nach Vermögen gestaffelte „Passumlage“, um damit mittellosen Juden die Ausreise zu ermöglichen. Vorrangiges Ziel war dabei ein möglichst umfassender Raub des jüdischen Vermögens im Rahmen der Arisierung. Die vermögenderen jüdischen Bürger erhielten mit der Aktion Gildemeester eine vermeintliche Vorzugsbehandlung. Es ging aber nicht um deren Bevorzugung, sondern um die legalisierte Form einer „Abschöpfung“ von Vermögenswerten durch den nationalsozialistischen Staat (im Unterschied zur „Arisierung“ bei der fast immer der NSDAP nahestehende Individuen Vorteile erlangten). miniatur|Palais Albert Rothschild in Wien (1906) Die Organisation und Effektivität der im Palais Albert Rothschild untergebrachten Wiener „Zentralstelle“ wurde innerhalb der SS kurz danach zum Vorbild für die Errichtung der deutschen „Reichszentrale für jüdische Auswanderung“ in Berlin. Auch zuletzt in Amsterdam entstand nach dem so genannten „Wiener Modell“ eine Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung.Gabriel Anderl u. Dirk Rupnow: Die Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung als Beraubungsinstitution. München 2004, ISBN 3-486-56784-5, S. 303. Personal Alois Brunner, obwohl offiziell erst im Januar 1941 zum Leiter der Zentralstelle Wien ernannt, übernahm bereits 1939 nach dem Weggang Eichmanns ipso facto die Leitung.Gabriel Anderl u. Dirk Rupnow: Die Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung als Beraubungsinstitution. München 2004, ISBN 3-486-56784-5, S. 121. Eine Liste der SS-Angehörigen der Zentralstelle ist nicht komplett überliefert, aber unter den 17 bis 20 Brunner unterstellten Steuer- und Kriminalbeamten waren die folgenden Mitglieder der SS:Gabriel Anderl u. Dirk Rupnow: Die Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung als Beraubungsinstitution. München 2004, ISBN 3-486-56784-5, S. 224–225. * Ernst Brückler (1912–?) * Anton Burger (1911–1991) * Ferdinand Daurach (1912–?) * Herbert Gerbing (1914–?) * Ernst Girzick (1911–1977) * Konrad Grossberger (SS-Obersturmführer) später Amsterdam. * Richard Hartenberger (1911–1974) * Franz Novak (1913–1983) * Karl Rahm (1907–1947) * Erich Rajakowitsch (1905–1988), später Amsterdam. * Alfred Slawik (1913–nach 1962) * Franz Stuschka (1910–1986) * Josef Weiszl (1912–nach 1956) * Anton Zita (1909–1946) Ernst Klee: Auschwitz. Täter, Gehilfen, Opfer und was aus ihnen wurde. Ein Personenlexikon. S. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 2013, ISBN 978-3-10-039333-3, S. 450. Zita starb am 16. Juni 1946 im Gefängnis Prag-Pangratz. Kriegszeit: Deportationen und Auflösung In der Periode der forcierten Auswanderung wurde in der Wiener Zentralstelle „der amtliche Betrieb eingeübt, der dann bei der Deportation der Juden angewendet wurde“.H.G. Adler: Der verwaltete Mensch. Studien zur Deportation der Juden aus Deutschland. Tübingen, 1974, ISBN 3-168-35132-6, S. 13. Obwohl der Name der Organisation unverändert blieb, organisierte die Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung die Deportation der österreichischen Juden von Wien aus und führte sie durch, beginnend Oktober 1939 mit den Transporten nach Nisko am San und dann im Februar und März 1941, als über 5.000 Wiener Juden in Ghettos in polnischen Kleinstädten wie Opole und Kielce verschleppt wurden.Gabriel Anderl u. Dirk Rupnow: Die Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung als Beraubungsinstitution. München 2004, ISBN 3-486-56784-5, S. 270. Als die Praxis der staatlichen Ausreisegenehmigungen mit einem Erlass vom 18. Oktober 1941 beendet wurde, in dem Heinrich Himmler reichsweit „Juden“ die Auswanderung zu genehmigen untersagte, beschleunigte die Zentralstelle die Deportationen weiter, bis Ende 1942 die „Judenfrage“ in Wien praktisch „gelöst“ war. Von den gemäß der Nürnberger Gesetze rund 206.000 Juden, die 1938 in Österreich gelebt hatten, waren nur noch knapp über 8.000 übrig. Das Personal der Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung Wien war unmittelbar verantwortlich für die Deportation von mindestens 48.767 österreichischen Juden, die von Wien aus verschleppt und ermordet wurden. Jonny Moser: Österreich, in Wolfgang Benz (Hsgb.): Dimension des Völkermords. Die Zahl der jüdischen Opfer des Nationalsozialismus. München 1991, ISBN 3-423-04690-2, S. 70 ff. Die Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung in Wien bestand bis zu ihrer Schließung im März 1943 weiter. Spätere Deportationen von jüdischen Opfern wurden jedoch durch die Gestapo in Wien vorgenommen. Das Personal der Wiener Zentralstelle fand zum Teil in der Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung in Prag eine erneute Anstellung.Jan Björn Potthast: Das jüdische Zentralmuseum der SS in Prag – Gegnerforschung und Völkermord im Nationalsozialismus. München 2002, ISBN 3-593-37060-3, S. 261. Nachkriegszeit: Strafverfolgung Die Nachkriegslebensläufe der Mitarbeiter der Zentralstelle Wien unterscheiden sich sehr: Einige wurden zur Rechenschaft gezogen, jedoch bei Strafrahmen relativ milder Gefängnisstrafen (Ernst Girzick, Richard Hartenberger, Franz Novak, Alfred Slawik, Franz Stuschka, Josef Weiszl) mit Ausnahme der Todesstrafen für Anton Brunner, Adolf Eichmann und Karl Rahm. Ernst Brückler,Deportation Wiener Juden, abgerufen am 20. August 2013. Alois Brunner und Anton Burger sind jeder Rechenschaft entkommen, ihre Taten blieben in den Nachkriegsjahren ungesühnt. Verbleib und Nachkriegstätigkeit von Ferdinand Daurach, Herbert Gerbing und Anton Zita sind noch immer ungeklärt. Verbleib der Akten Da die Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung als „Dreh- und Angelpunkt jüdischen Lebens und Sterbens“Georg M. Hafner u. Esther Schapira: Die Akte Alois Brunner. Warum einer der größten Naziverbrecher noch immer auf freiem Fuß ist, Frankfurt/M.-New York 2000, ISBN 3-499-61316-6, S. 38. gelten muss, galten auch angesichts der Verbindung mit Eichmann zugehörige Akten als bedeutend, ohne dass deren Verbleib restlos bekannt war. Am 24. März 2000 veröffentlichte die Berliner Recherchefirma „Facts & Files“ eine Presseerklärung,Presseerklärung von , abgerufen am 21. August 2013, gespeichert am 28. April 2013, und als Screenshot (PDF) die erläuterte, dass der Berliner Historiker und Archivar Jörg Rudolph eine Sammlung von „Eichmann-Akten“ in dem ehemaligen NS-Archiv des Ministeriums für Staatssicherheit der DDR, nun im Bundesarchiv Berlin, Zwischenarchiv Hoppegarten, ausfindig gemacht habe. Rudolph vermutete in der Presse, dieser Fund bestehe aus schätzungsweise „15.000 bis 20.000“ Akten, entsprechend etwa 100.000 Einzelblättern aus Eichmanns Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung Wien.Der Spiegel, Ausgabe vom 27. März 2000, [http://www.spiegel.de/spiegel/print/d-16044496.html Der Wiener Modell] von Klaus Wiegreife. Dieser „Sensationsfund“ machte weltweit Zeitungsschlagzeilen zugunsten der Firma und wurde etwa auch von der Associated Press verbreitet.Vergleich: Die Welt, 30. Juni 2000, [https://www.welt.de/print-welt/article520674/Vielleicht-wollen-sie-doch-nicht-bleiben.html Vielleicht wollen sie nicht bleiben] von Anna Scheer; Berliner Courier, 26. März 2000, [http://www.berliner-kurier.de/archiv/neue-akten-ueber-nazi-eichmann,8259702,7896842.html Neue Akten über Nazi-Eichmann]; Orlando Sentinal, 26. März 2000, [http://articles.orlandosentinel.com/2000-03-26/news/0003260078_1_eichmann-germany-berlin Eichmann Files Located In Germany, Report Says] (auf Englisch); Los Angeles Times, 26. März 2000, [http://articles.latimes.com/2000/mar/26/news/mn-12859 Files Found on Eichmann's Campaign in Austria.] (auf Englisch); Associated Press Archives vom 25. März 2000 (auf Englisch). Im März 2001 stellte der Beauftragte der Bundesregierung für Kultur und Medien dem Bundesarchiv zur Aufarbeitung der Erschließungsrückstände bei diesen Akten Sondermittel in Höhe von insgesamt fünf Millionen DM zur Verfügung.Bundesarchiv Mitteilung vom März 2001 (PDF; 125 kB). Im Februar 2004 veröffentlichte das Bundesarchiv die Ergebnisse dazu: „Die Pressemeldung des Jahres 2000, im „NS-Archiv“ seien vermutlich bis zu 20.000 „Eichmann-Akten“ zu finden, darf nun, nach Abschluss der Erschließungsarbeiten, endgültig ins Reich der Legenden verwiesen werden. Tatsächlich hatte das MfS für Staatssicherheit unter dem Arbeitstitel „Aktion Eichmann“ eine kleine Sammlung von 20 Akten verschiedener Provenienzen, darunter SD-Hauptamt, Geheimes Staatspolizeiamt, SD Oberabschnitt Donau und Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung, zusammengestellt. Daneben sind Personalunterlagen von Eichmann und ein Fahndungsaufruf der Vereinigung der Verfolgten des Naziregimes überliefert.“Bundesarchiv Mitteilung vom Februar 2004 (PDF; 132 kB). Der vermeintliche Zentralbestand der „Eichmann-Akten“, dessen genaue Bundesarchiv-Signaturen Rudolph im Jahr 2000 vergeblich Wiener Historikern für 15.600 DM zu verkaufen sich anbot,brand eins Wirtschaftszeitschrift, Ausgabe März 2010, von Henning Sietz bestand schließlich aus nur knapp 20 Akten. Zu dem gescheiterten Versuch, von letztlich fiktiven Holocaust-Dokumenten zu profitieren, sagte Eva Blimlinger von der Österreichischen Historikerkommission: „Es ist seltsam, dass öffentlich zugängliche Akten von Dritten angeboten werden.“Profil Wochenmagazin, Band 31, Juli 2000, [http://dropproxy.com/f/388 Eichmanns Akten] (PDF) von Marianne Enigl. Der zentrale Aktenbestand der Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung in Wien wurde wahrscheinlich bei Kriegsende mit anderen Materialien aus dem Reichssicherheitshauptamt im Ghetto Theresienstadt vernichtet.Hans-Stephan Brather: Aktenvernichtung durch deutsche Dienststellen beim Zusammenbruch des Faschismus. Archivmitteilungen 8, 1958, 4, S. 115 ff. Da dieser zentrale Aktenbestand nicht mehr existiert bzw. noch nicht nachgewiesen ist, finden sich einschlägige Akten zur Rekonstruktion der Tätigkeiten der Zentralstelle Wien verstreut überliefert in verschiedensten Archiven und Beständen, etwa in Akten des Auswanderungsfonds im Dokumentationsarchiv des österreichischen Widerstandes (DÖW) und beim Magistrat der Stadt Wien. Fast die gesamte Überlieferung der Israelitischen Kultusgemeinde Wien wurde nach dem Krieg in die Central Archives for the History of the Jewish People in Jerusalem überführt. Zahlreiche Zeitgenossenzeugnisse zur Israelitischen Kultusgemeinde Wien wurden im Archiv des American Jewish Joint Distribution Committee gesammelt und geben vielleicht das genaueste Bild der prekären Situation der jüdischen Bevölkerung in Wien wieder.Gabriel Anderl u. Dirk Rupnow: Die Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung als Beraubungsinstitution. München 2004, ISBN 3-486-56784-5, S. 20. Der Verbleib des eigentlichen Aktenbestands der Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung in Wien bleibt weiterhin ungeklärt. Siehe auch * Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung in Amsterdam * Verordnung über den Einsatz des jüdischen Vermögens Literatur * Thomas Albrich, Winfried R. Garscha, Martin Polaschek (alle drei als Hrsg.): Holocaust und Kriegsverbrechen vor Gericht: Der Fall Österreich. Books on Demand, 2010, 364 Seiten. (zum Teil online) * Götz Aly: Hitlers Volksstaat. Raub, Rassenkrieg und nationaler Sozialismus. 3. Auflage. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 2005, ISBN 3-10-000420-5. * Gabriel Anderl u. Dirk Rupnow: Die Zentralstelle für jüdische Auswanderung als Beraubungsinstitution. R. Oldenbourg Verlag, München u. Wien 2004, ISBN 3-486-56784-5. * Jonny Moser: Österreich, in Wolfgang Benz (Hsgb.): Dimension des Völkermords. Die Zahl der jüdischen Opfer des Nationalsozialismus. München 1991, ISBN 3-423-04690-2. * Doron Rabinovici: Instanzen der Ohnmacht. Wien 1938–1945. Der Weg zum Judenrat. Jüdischer Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 2000, ISBN 3-633-54162-4. * Hans Safrian: Eichmann und seine Gehilfen. Fischer-Taschenbuch-Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 1995, ISBN 3-596-12076-4. Weblinks * [http://www.hagalil.com/archiv/2004/10/murmelstein.htm Wolf Murmelstein: Die Judenrat-Frage: Tragisch überfordert oder ewig schuldig?] * Doron Rabinovici: * (bei www.demokratiezentrum.org) * Zentrale österreichische Forschungsstelle Nachkriegsjustiz: Die Deportation der Wiener Juden * Mike Zuchet in:'' Die Reichszentrale für jüdische Auswanderung'' über die Behörde in Wien (bei shoa.de). Einzelnachweise Anmerkungen, Zitatstellen * Kopie des gleichnamigen Wikipedia-Artikels i d F 11. Nov. 2019 * Normdaten|TYP=k|GND=4809600-3